The First Wave
by Nodscouter
Summary: A small town in Sweden... the reapers are coming...


A cold wind blew in the face of Markus. He pushed the glass and iron doors open as he slowly walked outside. A quite thick jacket and a karate suit was all that protected him from the chilling -20 degrees. Although he wasn't exactly freezing, a few cybernetic implants here and there tends to help that. He looked at his hands and slowly flipped them around. In the left hand a small, slightly glowing metallic orb was implanted, effectively warding off cold and warmth. He was thankful for it, living in Täby wasn't exactly great when it came to the winters. ''Never liked the summers either'' he muttered as he made his ways over the stone. He suddenly wished he didn't have his implants. It made him unable to feel the cold. He knew that his friends always said he was lucky. ''Oh, you should be damn grateful, most people can't afford those implants. We have to walk around freezing our arses off in this stupid fucking snow'' he smiled slightly as he remembered that day. It was about a year now since one of his friends had brought it up. He still thought about those words every week. While it was a mocking sentence, it still made some impact on him. Was he really lucky? Should he be happy that he has been deprived of feeling the cool breezes and the hot sun? He faintly remembered being taught something about some alien species that didn't have any immune system and had to spend their whole lives inside suits and therefore they couldn't feel anything. To a certain degree like himself, although he had never unleashed an evil species of synthetics upon the galaxy. ''What was it they were called again? Quariuts?'' he thought to himself and made a mental note to check it on the extranet when he got home. There were always some good jokes about them. He chuckled a bit at one of those jokes, racist jokes certainly were the best kind...  
He shook off his thoughts as he tapped the car's window, bringing it to open up in front of him. He silently slid into the leather seat that appeared.

''Had a good training today?'' the slow, slurring voice asked. At the sound of it, Markus quietly tightened his fist. That damn voice reminded him all too much of his fathers condition, his sickness that so far not a single scientist or doctor had been able to cure. Despite it not being dangerous, it was so goddamn annoying. Every time he mentioned it to someone, they apologized and looked ashamed. It didn't actually make him sad, like so many people thought, it just made him annoyed. Annoyed that he couldn't talk to his father anymore. He slowly loosened the grip around his hand and answered.  
''Yea, it was pretty much like always'' he answered and threw his bag, containing his dark green belt, his water bottle and his fighting gloves into the back seat of the car. The cars holographic keyboard and interface lit up in front of him as his dad took control of the car, starting the engine and flew off in the direction of their house. The car sped along the old road as forests rushed past the windows. The radio lit up, playing some old pop song that he didn't care about at all. He didn't even listen to it, blocking out all the music and instead simply waiting for the car to come home. His mind slowly drifted off more and more as he became more and more bored.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the sky. ''What the fuck?'' he mumbled to himself as he looked out the car's front window. The light intensified for a while, causing him to move his arms in front of his eyes to make sure he wasn't blinded by it. The light just grew and grew until it was right next to the car. The next thing that was heard was a deafening explosion. The car was tossed off the road and flew into the ground with such force that it was almost instantly buried half-way into the soft ground. He pulled back, What the fuck just happened? he thought, before starting to panickly look around him. He had been able to shield himself with his own modest biotic abilities. Still, he noticed that his hands had gotten several centimeter-deep cuts from the glass. He felt a searing pain in his leg, and found a large glass shard stuck in there.

_''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'' _he mumbled as he yanked it out. The pain was incredible, but after a few seconds, it subsided. He looked around him to find the second occupant of the vehicle with his head crashed through the front window. Another loud **_fuck _**escaped his mouth as he listened around him. Odd, slightly insect-like noises could be heard. It was as if someone had taken a human and mated it with a mantis or something he noted to himself as he pushed open the door and got out. He felt his arm, he was quicky loosing blood and he knew he wouldn't live much longer without it.  
After noting that he there wasn't any hospital or other place to receive medi-gel in the closest 10 miles, he looked up towards the sky. A few minutes ago it had been a cold January night. Now the entire sky was clouded with... something. Thousands... no, millions of lights looked down upon Earth. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the shoulder. A splash of blood went across his face. He had been hit. He had no idea why, and no idea who. He collapsed on the ground, and slowly crawled back to the smoking wreckage of the car. He unhooked the pistol that was always with the vehicle in case of emergency. He checked it carefully, before noting that it's rail had been snapped in half by impact.

''Goddamn great'' he muttered. He let out a cry of pain. A small group of odd humanoids appeared in front of him. They quickly saw he was injured and move in for further study of him. They made a few odd noises, before he uttered a loud **''Fuck you'' **to them and subsequently hitting them as hard as he could with his right fist. And then, a few seconds later, a metallic slug penetrated his head.


End file.
